


Comfort In Routine

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: AU, Earth! AU, Fluff, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Realization of Feelings, sleeping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: A routine is what Vau lives off of, but it's worth changing for the right person.
Relationships: Kal Skirata/Walon Vau
Kudos: 11





	Comfort In Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a detective, earth au for the Republic Commando characters. I will be expanding this universe on here, for sure.

It was late. The town was silent, roads empty, streets void of people. Walon was okay with this. Actually, he rather enjoyed the silence. How normal and therapeutic the routine was. He didn't enjoy people as much as one would assume. He drove home at around 2am. Mird, his large Great Dane, in the passenger's seat beside him. The dog sat looking out of the window. Wagging her tail.

A long time ago his days used to be relatively the same everyday. He would wake up early, make breakfast for his kids, work on paperwork and case files until his four boys wake, see them off to school and at the same time he'd leave for work. Stay there almost the whole day, then drive back at hours one would consider unhealthy. But to this man, it was oh so normal.

The lights flashing through the car, shining across his face then disappear, happening again and again as he passed underneath street lights. Just the sounds of the road could be heard.

But a bit ago things shifted, and for a while now actually, his schedule was so much different. Walon would wake up at the same time he usually did, make breakfast for his kids. Now though, he was making extra breakfast for his partners kids too. Sending his kids off to school on the bus, he'd then leave. But not to work. No, Walon was leaving to Kal Skirata's house.

Bringing breakfast in, and coffee for the other man, he would see _his_ kids off to school as well. After feeding them and making sure they're dressed.

Stepping foot on the pavement, after he'd parked in front of his house, he takes in a large breath. The air was damp and cool. The sky overhead a wild swirl of stars showing just barely from above the grey clouds. It was a wonderful sight.

He swallows and breathes out slowly.

Blinking a couple of times while he looked at the sky, he smiles when Mird nudges his hand with her nose, pressing against his leg with her head. Urging him into the house. So he begins to walk, patting her head in compliance.

Recently, in the last couple of days honestly, a lot has changed.

In his early days, Walon assumed he found Kal Skirata annoying. He would enjoy poking fun at him and watching the man get angry in return. As he got older, though, the circumstances changed. His view on the man changed. He didn't quite know what to feel for the 5'2" detective for a while.

Walon unlocks the door to his house, letting Mird inside, closing and locking it behind himself. He takes his coat off, hangs it up, waking forward a couple steps then setting his watch, wallet and keys on the small table beside the coat rack. Watching as Mird goes to his children's rooms. Knowing that's where she likes to sleep best. Pulling his shoes off he carries them to his room with a shake of his head.

_Their room._

Opening the door silently and closing it back just the same, he sets his shoes in their cubbie, slowly stripping from his clothes. Settling on putting a pair of grey sweats on to sleep. Taking his earrings out, his necklace off, sliding every ring but one off of his fingers. Throwing his clothes into their laundry bin.

He shuffles to his side of the bed, climbing on the mattress, then sliding under the covers. Fluffing his pillow and situating, that stirs his partner, making him pause his movements briefly.

"Mm, hey, Walon." Kal mumbles softly, turning over to face him. His blue eyes clouded with sleep. Not that he could really keep them open to maintain eye contact for long.

Walon couldn't help but smile fondly at the small man's sleepy mumbling. Adoringly smoothing out the others bed tousled grey hair. "Hello, love."

He pulls Kal close to his bare chest, both settling into a comfortable position, but it didn't take long. His lovers head was on his chest as he lays half across him, the difference in their skin tones was so clear as the moonlight showered their intertwined bodies. Walon let his golden eyes run across the curves and dips of Kal's back, not that the slowly greying man had to look at Kal to know what he looked like.

He'd already mapped that out with his hands. And he adores every second of that contact. But adoring this mans figure never lost its special touch.

Sighing and closing his eyes, Walon let the warm feeling of Kal's skin against his sooth him. The even, soft breathing lull him into a light sleep. As he slowly fell into the warm embrace, he smiled.

Now, _now,_ Walon was sure of what he felt for this man.

It was _love._

He was _in love_ and he didn't have a single thing against it.

**Author's Note:**

> (comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs are appreciated greatly ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾ )


End file.
